vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (Waltraute)
Summary Odin is the one-eyed head god of the Norse pantheon. A deity of war and battle, Odin is a manipulative god that tries to recruit more brave souls and heroes for his Einherjar army as part of his preparations for Ragnarök. Ragnarök is considered both his ultimate end and his greatest accomplishment as a war god. However, Odin himself is terrified of the prophecy that says he'll be eaten by Fenrir, and while Ragnarök itself can't be prevented, its triggers and the circumstances around it can, so he holds the selfish hope of managing to twist fate enough so that he becomes one of the few survivors, not caring about the fates of anyone else. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Odin Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Male Age: Over a 1000 years old Classification: God, Head God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, doesn't need air, Limited Soul Manipulation (Can bring the souls of deceased humans to Asgard), resistance to curses, can view into other worlds with Hliðskjálf Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Strongest god, one of the strongest beings in the world, killed the great giant Ymir and used his bones and flesh to make the nine worlds and the various living beings in them, it's stated that he could accidentally destroy the world if he made a mistake while using Gungnir and that even using it right will destroy portions of the world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (He should be much stronger than a Valkyrie like Waltraute) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Likely Continent level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Jörmungandr, who can fight Thor) Stamina: Likely high Range: Unknown with Gungnir (Can apparently throw it into any of the nine worlds) Standard Equipment: Hliðskjálf, Gungnir, Huginn and Muninn Intelligence: Above average, he's a scheming and manipulative god with access to most of the world's information; he has drunk from Mímisbrunnr, the well of wisdom Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hliðskjálf:' Odin's magical throne, anyone who sits on it has the power to see across the entire world, thus allowing Odin to see events happening in any of the nine Norse worlds. However, he can't use it to peer into the underwater kingdom of Rán and Ægir, as it's not considered a part of the nine worlds. Similarly, both Hel and Surtr have managed to "hack in and overwrite" Niflheim and Muspelheim's rules to block Odin's sight. It's also been stated that Odin can use the throne to draw information from "other places", which is the reason for names like the Wagner Method that don't fit into the setting and time period of the Norse world he inhabits. *'Gungnir:' The dwarven-made holy spear that symbolizes Odin. Gungnir is a throwing spear. When thrown, it will always fly to its target’s vitals, it cannot be shot down or deflected by armor on the way, and after it hits, it will always return to its owner. When used in combination with Hliðskjálf, Odin can strike an enemy in any of the nine worlds. Odin can make Gungnir appear in his grasp by reaching out into empty space. He can also input targets, radius of effect and maximum radius for each throw beforehand. Gungnir is one of the most powerful weapons in the world, and it's stated that a mistake made using Gungnir could cause it to destroy the world itself. *'Huginn and Muninn:' A pair of intelligent talking ravens, their mission is to fly all over the world to bring information to Odin. The ravens can also act as messengers, transmitting the message from another person by imitating their voice. *'Resistance to curses:' Normally most dwarven items and weapons have powerful curses on them that can bring ruin to mortals like humans or giants, but the properties of the gods repel these dwarf curses allowing them to freely wield or use them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6